Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 006 -Ignister Knife
"Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 006 -Ignister Knife" (or alternatively named "Where are the knives.)" is a Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, which released in 04 Feb 2016. Also it marks the the come backs of the colored style of the manga. __TOC__ 'Summary' While Yei woke up, she gets teased by Hinn saying that she actually likes Fokkusu, She leaves annoyed by her, suddenly, she bumps into Fokkusu himself, while they bother walk to school together, Each goes to their own way.As Fokkusu was fiddling with Anissa Kaatta's classmate, he gets slapped by the latter, slips into a greasy window falling into the bushes, Yei happens to go by that bush, she busts Fokkusu, and knows that he was flirting again, only to be confirmed by an angry Anissa comes into Fokkusu's way, after a short duel, Anissa calmed down and introduced herself to Yei, and got into a small chit chat . When the three went to an official card gallery,Meiry|Melissa] comes by, who calls the Duel that she had was void and accused Yei of Cheating, as she demanded a rematch at instant, as a precaution, Yei decided not to Duel Melissa due to what happen between the two in the last duel, much to her memory blur of what happened, Melissa claimed that Yei is just affraid of losing, and before continuing to provoke her, Anissa took the challenge, not only to defend Yei, but also to put Melissa right into her place. Later, they met inside an abandoned castle, both Anissa and Melissa conducted their Duel, which it ended in the Defeat of Melissa. Featured Duel:Yei Tisumi vs Anissa Kattaa. Duel started from a Turn 2, Anissa attacks Yei using 3 copies of " Yei (4000→0). Featured Duel: Melissa Meiry vs Anissa Kattaa. Turn 1 Anissa: Anissa ends her turn by setting 1 monster and 1 card face-down. Turn 2 Melissa: Melissa sets two " " in her Pendulum Zones ( 2) then destroying both cards to add 1 " " to her hand from her Deck, then she sets two "Igknight Margraves" in her Pendulum Zones ( 7) to add another Margrave to her hand, then she proceedsss to Set 1 Cursader ( 2) and Margrave ( 7) to Pendulum Summon 2 "Igknight Magraves" ( 5 1500/2500) and 1 "Igknight Cursader" ( 3 1600/300) to destroy the three monsters, and Special Summon " " ( 8 2800/2300) , she returns "Cursader" to her hand to place the face-down monster Anissa controls into the bottom of her Deck, Anissa counters with "Re-Nest" Special Summoning 2 copies of "Knifewing Pursuer" that left the field ( 4 800/2000), then, she Loses 2000 LP , (Anissa 4000 →2000) then draws two cards, then she Special Summons "Life Saver Falcon" ( 9 1550/1600) It was not used, since the cards are already on the field.As Melissa tried to attack one of them, Anissa Negates the attach by Special Summoning "CAC-V Crime Arrest Crow" ( 4 150/3200) Melissa ends her turn by Setting " "It was not used, in contrast to the Plan as Knifewing Captain's effect was not used.. Turn 3 Anssa: Anissa activates " " Fusing the two Pursuers, and "Knifewing Cutter" to Fusion Summon "Knifewing Captain" ( 8 2900/2400), then she activates " " destroying Champion. then, she delcares a direct attack with Life Saver Falcon (Melssa 4000 →2450), then with Captain (Melissa 2450 →0) Trivia: *Since her last appearance, Melissa had a new redesign to her face, however, that didn't apply to the flashbacks those from the first chapter. *This chapter was going to adopt custom Gauges, however, due to rejections to the gauges, the manga retained the 5'Ds Gauges. *This manga introduces the "Knifewing", the first Archetype that appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Me that is not made by Chadook. **Although, Chadook contributed cards to this archetype later. *This chapter alternative name in Tapas bears Chara Dreamurr's catchphrase of the same name if the protagonist interacts with the drawer that is next to the Fridge during a Genocide Route, it also refers to Anissa's Deck. Mistakes: *"Igknight Cursader"'s Level is Displayed as 4; while it's actually 3. Featured Cards: x3 Fusion Monsters * Knifewing Captain |spells = * * |traps = * Re-Nest}} X3 * X3 Effect Monsters * * Melissa planned to use this card to Seal Anissa, however, it was not set because Anissa did not activate monster effects after setting the card, instead, she activated " ." }} * Effect Monsters * *Either " " OR " " Xyz Monsters * others *A monster |spells = * * * *VINE Fusion *VINE's Necro Fusion }} Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Volume 1